Exorcism for Dummies
by hossiohsee
Summary: Gara-gara nilai yang hancur, Romano terpaksa tinggal di sekolah buat ngajarin Alfred. Tapi ternyata, mereka mendapat kejutan saat tengah malam. Warning: gaje, jayus. MUST READ!


Author's note:

Sebenernya ini cerita cuma buat iseng-iseng aja awalnya.. Tapi akhirnya di post juga gara-gara ada anak yang maksa minta nge-post cerita baru. Dan untuk informasinya, cerita ini di ilhami oleh sebuah film dari sekolahku. Nikmati aja apa yang ada ya..

* * *

**Exorcism for Dummies**

_Suatu siang di Hetalia Gakuen…_

"Halah, Romano! Bantuin gue dong! Bisa-bisa gue tinggal kelas tahun ini!" teriak Alfred.

Romano yang mendengar suara tersebut hanya mempercepat langkah kakinya, berusaha untuk kabur dari Alfred.

"Romano! Lo jahat banget sih sama gue! Padahal kalo sama Antonio, lu rela tinggal di sekolah sampai jam 6 sore cuma buat ngebantuin tugas dia!" teriakan Alfred semakin pilu.

Romano tidak mempedulikannya dan tetap berjalan.

"Tuh kan bener, lo suka ama Antonio kan!"

Romano segera mengerem mendadak dan berputar menghadap Alfred.

"Lo. Bilang. Apa. Tadi?" Romano yang mendengarnya langsung mengeluarkan death-glare nya.

"Ajarin gue…" Alfred membalas Romano dengan puppy-eyes nya.

Romano yang melihatnya hanya bisa sweatdrop, soalnya Antonio juga sering bikin tampang kayak begini. Tapi tampang Alfred bukannya bikin Romano iba, malah bikin Romano mau nampar dia. Soalnya Alfred sudah memeluk kakinya sampai membuat bekas terseret di lantai karena tidak dihiraukan olehnya.

"Oke, oke. Gue ajarin lo, tapi cuma sampe jam setengah 5 aja," ujar Romano.

"YES! Makasih banyak Romano, lu itu dewa banget!" Saking senangnya, Alfred langsung memeluk Romano sekuat tenaga, membuat Romano yang malang membiru.

"Terserah apa kata lo dah yang penting lepaaaas!"

* * *

Akhirnya, setelah pelajaran selesai, mau tidak mau, Romano harus berhadapan dengan Alfred sampai jam setengah 5. Padahal seharusnya dia sudah bisa pulang dari jam 3 tadi.

"Oke, lo bego dimana sih, Al? Oh, tunggu bentar. Kalo gue liat hasil ujian lo…"

Alfred menatapnya dengan mata penuh harap.

"… Lo itu bego di semua mata pelajaran kecuali olahraga..?" Romano menatapnya dengan muka 'sumpah-demi-apa-lo-itu-sebego-ini?'

"Suwer tekewer kewer, itu nilai asli gue…" Jawab Alfred lesu.

Romano merasa bahwa dia sudah hampir dijatohi batu seberat 2 ton.

"Kenapa lo ga minta diajarin ketua OSIS aja sih..?" Tanya Romano penuh harap.

Berdua bersama Alfred di kelas tambahan adalah hal terakhir dalam daftar keinginannya.

"Gak bisa, Iggy katanya sibuk ngurus adeknya.."

"Adeknya?"

"Itu, yang isengnya luar biasa itu.."

"Oh, anak yang katanya suka nusuk-nusuk si rambut lancip pake bambu runcing..?"

"Bukan! Itu mah Nesia! Dan si rambut lancip itu Netherlands, tau! Dia itu kan temen lo waktu kecil!"

"Buat gue nama dia itu Rambut Lancip. Lah? Adeknya yang mana sih? Yang suka ngintipin toilet cowok?"

"Bu—Eh, ga tau juga sih kalo dia suka ngintipin toilet cowok. Yang alisnya tebel itu."

"Yang kayak versi kecilnya ketua OSIS?"

"Iya! Yang itu!"

"Oh, jadi anak yang pernah dorong gue sampe gue masuk ke got itu adeknya ketua OSIS..?"

"Iya, yang i—kapan lu masuk ke got..?"

Romano hanya memutar matanya dan menganggap seolah-olah pertanyaan Alfred itu tidak pernah ada.

"Halah. Al, coba kerjain soal ini, ini, ini, sama yang di buku itu deh." Dengan gampangnya, Romano menunjuk bermacam-macam nomor.

"Eh, buset. Yang bener lah kalo ngajarin..!"

"Gue dari awal emang ga niat ngajarin lo. Jadi mendingan lu latihan di sini dengan gue nemenin lo (dengan tidak sukarela) daripada lo gue tinggalin sekarang juga," kata Romano dengan cueknya.

Akhirnya Alfred nurut juga. Mau gak mau, dia akhirnya nyelesain soal-soal. 'Dari pada di tinggal sendiri..?' pikirnya.

Tetapi, semakin Alfred menyelesaikan soal-soal tersebut, semakin banyak pula soal yang di tunjuk Romano. Dan karena bosan, Alfred pun mulai mengalihkan perhatian Romano ke hal-hal lain.

"Romano, lu sejak kapan jadian ama Antonio?"

"Lu sejak kapan merhatiin hal-hal kayak gitu?"

"Kan gue pengen tau!"

"Dan gue gak mau tau, lu selesain soal-soalnya."

Alfred langsung cemberut.

"Romano, kok lu pinter sih?"

"Lu-nya aja yang gak jelas."

Alfred terdiam lagi.

"Romano, kok lu imut sih..?"

"… The hell..?"

Alfred langsung menutup mulutnya karena Romano langsung meng-death glare Alfred.

"Aiyaah, kalian masih di sini, aru?"

Tiba-tiba Yao muncul dari balik pintu. (Ya iyalah, kalo dari jendela patut dipertanyakan itu..)

"Iya, gara-gara si bodoh Alfred ini."

"Ya sori kalo gue goblok!"

"Gue ngatain lu bodoh. Lu sendiri yang ngomong kalo lu itu goblok, goblok."

Alfred langsung pundung.

"Halah, terserah kalian deh, aru. Mending kalian cepat pulang deh. Ada rumor kalo setan bermunculan di sekolah pas malam-malam, aru," kata Yao.

Setelah memberitahu informasi itu, Yao langsung buru-buru pergi.

"Perasaan si Yao buru-buru banget. Dia percaya ama rumor begituan ya?" tanya Romano.

"Jangan tanya gue, gue kan goblok."

"Jiah, ni anak malah ngambek. Kalo ada si Gilbert di sini, gue jamin lu bakal di katain GAK ASUM seumur hidup."

"Gak ASUM? Gue kira dia bilang ASEM mulu."

"… Iya kali ya? Peduli amat gue."

Romano langsung memasang tampang kalem _I don't care_-nya.

Dan dalam hitungan detik, Romano langsung mengingat alasannya pulang telat.

"Eh, jangan keasikan pundung lo! Kerjain soalnya!"

"Anjirrr… Rupanya inget dia.."

* * *

Akhirnya mereka meneruskan kegiatan belajar mereka, dan ternyata kegiatan itu membuahkan hasil, yaitu 'kecapean'. Yap, Romano dan Alfred sukses ketiduran sampai tengah malam.

"Hoahm, hadoh.. Puas tidur dah gue~" ujar Alfred yang baru bangun.

"Eh, kok gelap ya?" Alfred melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Ya iyalah, ini udah hampir jam setengah 1 pagi," sahut Romano.

"HUAH! Lo masih di sini!"

"Oh, jadi lo niat gue tinggalin? Tadinya gue mo pulang dari jam 10 tadi, tapi gak jadi gara-gara gue kasian sama lo."

Alfred menyadari nada bicara Romano, dan dia langsung menangkap suatu kesimpulan.

"…Romano, lo takut ya..?"

"…"

Romano hanya diam saja.

"Udah gue duga! Lo takut kan kalo pulang malem gini! Jangan kuatir, sang Hero disini!"

"…Cih, sok heroik lo.." ujar Romano pelan.

Sebenarnya, Romano memang sudah ingin pulang dari tadi. Tetapi, mengingat perkataan Yao sebelumnya, Romano jadi tidak berani menginjakkan kaki keluar kelas. Apalagi kelas mereka itu di lantai 4, yang berarti mereka harus turun tangga dulu dan mengambil jalan memutar karena lift dimatikan. Dan dalam kondisi gelap gulita seperti itu, siapa yang berani berjalan sendiri dengan resiko bertemu makhluk jadi-jadian..?

"Ya sudah lah, kita langsung cabut aja, Al. Gue lupa telpon Antonio tadi, dan pas gue liat hape, miscall-nya ada 79.."

"Hadoh.. Coba kalo asrama deket sama gedung sekolah. Pasti kita gak perlu repot begini," ujar Alfred dengan lesu.

Kalau kita kesampingkan jalanan yang gelap gulita yang harus di lewati, asrama putra berjarak 100 meter dari asrama putri yang berjarak sekitar 500 meter dari gedung sekolah. Intinya, JAUH.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bukannya lo itu pemberani, Romano? Kok lo jadi penakut gini sih?" tanya Alfred sambil berjalan.

"Gara-gara si Yao ngomong macem-macem tadi. Harusnya itu orang ga usah ngomong yang aneh-aneh," jawab Romano sambil menahan kantuk.

"Hum.. Iya juga sih. Tapi hantu itu mana ada sih..? Kecuali Iggy, Nesia sama Norway yang katanya bisa ngeliat 'itu'. Katanya sih…"

"Emang. Hantu itu sama sekali gak ada dan menurutku konyol juga si Nesia percaya banget sama hal-hal gaib begi—"

Omongan Romano langsung terputus begitu dia melihat sesosok putih melewati mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"A-a-apaan tuh tadi..?" Romano langsung berpegangan ke Alfred.

"G-gak ada apa-apa ah!" Alfred juga langsung memegang tangan Romano.

Tetapi, belum sempat mereka bergerak, mereka sudah bisa merasakan hawa dingin dari belakang mereka.

"… Kok gue ngerasa ga enak ya..?" tanya Romano, masih melihat kearah depan.

"Sama. Kayaknya sih dari belakang…" Alfred sudah keringat dingin saja.

"Er.. Gimana dong..?"

"Yaudah, kita lihat aja bareng-bareng."

"Oke. Satu.. dua.. ti…"

Dan begitu mereka melihat ke belakang, muka Romano dan Alfred langsung memucat, sama pucatnya dengan 'sesuatu' yang mereka lihat.

Ternyata, di belakang mereka ada si kuntilanak, salah satu bintang film horor buatan Nesia yang sukses bikin semua orang yang nonton merinding disko.

Tanpa basa-basi, Alfred langsung mengangkat Romano dan membopongnya di atas pundaknya lalu berlari secepat Flash (bah) tanpa tahu tujuan. Dan yang benar saja, tau-tau mereka sudah sampai di kantin.

"Alfred! Lo itu gimana sih! Kita jadi mesti muter lebih jauh daripada sebelumnya..! Argh!"

Romano udah stress aja ngeliat penampakan tadi.

"Sori, sori.. Kalo kayak gitu, semua orang juga pasti udah ngibrit tau. Masih untung lo gak gue tinggalin di atas tadi, Romano…"

"Iya, iya. Makasih deh," ujar Romano dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

Meskipun Romano berbicara dengan suara pelan, sekolah saat itu sangat sunyi sehingga suara nyamuk dari jarak 100 meter pun bisa terdengar. Oke, itu lebay.

"No problem," sahut Alfred dengan nada ceria.

Tiba-tiba, mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki.

"Perasaan gue udah ga enak lagi," kata Romano.

"Sama. Perlu di liatin ga?" tanya Alfred.

"Gak usah, kabur aja langsung."

"Sip."

Dan begitu mereka sudah mengambil ancang-ancang, tiba-tiba…

"WOI, JANGAN TINGGALIN GUE SENDIRI!"

Otomatis mereka langsung melihat kearah sumber suara itu.

"Lah, NESIA! Lo ngapain malem-malem gini di sini!" Alfred langsung teriak saking senangnya.

Tentu saja mereka senang, karena Indonesia, negara yang sudah lumayan sering melihat makhluk gaib ini sudah berpengalaman, pastilah mereka merasa sangat terbantu.

"Hah? Gue? Pacarnya si Romano tereak-tereak histeris di kamar, sumpah gue gak bisa tidur. Nyesel gue sekamar ama dia. Yaudah, akhirnya gue jalan-jalan sambil nyari kalian. Dan ternyata bener, kalian masih di sekolah," kata Nesia. "Sebenarnya gue yang mesti nanya, LO ngapain di sini..?"

"Er… Kita.." Alfred tidak tau mau bicara apa.

"Kita ketiduran pas pelajaran tambahan. Pas bangun, tau-tau udah malem," jawab Romano singkat.

"Lo berdua ketiduran..? Kalo Alfred gue ngerti. Tapi lo, Romano..? Kayaknya rada sulit dipercaya gitu deh," ujar Nesia.

"Sulit dipercaya kan? Salahin si bodoh ini aja," jawab Romano.

"Enak aja! Gue tersinggung nih, Romano!"

"Buodo!"

Alfred langsung pundung lagi, Nesia cuma bisa sweat-dropped di situ.

"Er… Anyway.. Tadi kalian ngeliat 'sesuatu' gak di jalan ke sini..?" tanya Nesia ragu-ragu.

"Iya. Sesuatu yang cukup familiar, jujur saja. Kok lu tau, Nesia?" tanya Romano balik.

"Oh, tadi gue ketemu buku ini di tengah jalan ke sini, terus dia kayak nyeritain tentang sekolah di malam hari. Ya gue penasaran, lah," jawab Nesia.

"Penasaran..? Berani bener lo, Nes…"

"Hehe…" Nesia hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Ah, pokoknya, kita mesti balik ke asrama bagaimanapun caranya. Jadi, kita mesti muter jauh lagi dong..?" tanya Romano.

"Hadoh, gue gak mau kalo mesti ketemu itu makhluk," jawab Alfred pilu.

"Yah, mau gak mau kan..? Oh, iya. Itu buku apaan, Nesia?" tanya Romano.

"Um... Judulnya 'Exorcism for—' gak jadi deh," jawab Nesia.

"Napa?" tanya 2 negara yang lain.

"Soalnya itu makhluk udah di belakang lo berdua," sahut Nesia dengan santainya.

"GYAAAAH!" Alfred dan Romano langsung teriak histeris.

Berhubung Romano adalah bagian dari Italia, Romano langsung sembunyi di belakang Nesia secepat kilat, meninggalkan Alfred di situ.

"ROMANO LO JAHAT AMA GUE!" teriak Alfred pilu.

"Alfred, kentutin dia!" teriak Nesia.

"LO UDAH GILA, NESIA! ENAK BENER LO NYURUH-NYURUH GUE NGENTUTIN MAKHLUK!"

"Serius, kentutin aja!" Nesia bales ngotot.

_Duuut._

"Hadoh, perut gue mules," kata Alfred sambil memegangi perutnya.

Dan saat dia melihat kebelakang, betapa kagetnya dia saat si hantu sudah mengerang dalam derita (?) sambil menggeliat-menggeliat.

"Mustahil!" Alfred langsung teriak.

"Nah, bener kan!" sahut Nesia bangga.

"SIP DEH!"

_Duut, duut, duut, prett, prett, dor!_

Dan dalam seketika, si hantu langsung tepar di tanah.

"Take that, you… err… apapun dirimu..!" sahut Alfred.

"Al, kentut lo unik deh," kata Romano.

"Kurang ajar gue di kentutin. GAK AWESOME BANGET DAH!" teriak si makhluk.

Romano, Nesia dan Alfred langsung melihat kearah sang 'makhluk' tersebut, karena sesuatu yang lumayan familiar, ASEM.

"Er… Gimana kalo kita langsung pergi aja..?" tanya Alfred.

"Boleh aja," ujar Romano cuek.

"Setuju, gan," sahut Nesia.

Dan dengan kecepatan tinggi, mereka langsung meninggalkan 'makhluk' yang sedang berusaha mendapatkan oksigen.

"EH, LO JANGAN MAIN NINGGALIN GUE YANG AWESOME INI! DASAR LO GAK AWESOME!"

* * *

Karena seramnya bukan main, Romano dan Alfred segera lari secepat mungkin yang mereka bisa, sampai akhirnya mereka mendapati diri mereka di dekat lapangan.

"Hadoh… Kita mau ngapain sekarang..?" tanya Romano sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Gak tau nih.. Eh, Nesia—"

Dan saat mereka melihat ke sekeliling, Nesia –satu-satunya harapan– sudah tidak ada.

"Lah! Nesia kemana!" Alfred langsung histeris.

"Mana gue tau! LO JANGAN TOAK NAPA!"

"LO SENDIRI TOAK, GOBLOK!"

"TERUS NAPA LO IKUTAN TERIAK JUGA! TOLOL!"

"LO AJA YANG COPYCAT!"

"BUODO!"

"AN—"

"Daripada kita badai caps lock gini, mending berhenti deh. Kasian authornya," tutur Romano sopan (?).

"Halah, terserah apa kata lo deh," Alfred pun langsung lebih tenang.

Akhirnya mereka melihat ke sekeliling mereka, takut kalau hal-hal aneh muncul lagi.

"Duh… Padahal tadi kita udah ketemu malaikat dari surga, kok kita di jatohin ke neraka lagi sih..?" Alfred langsung meraung.

"Dosa lo kebanyakan sih, Al…" Romano hanya bisa ber-monotone.

"Bujubuneng, Romano. Di saat-saat kayak gini lo masih bisa aja menghina gue.."

"Emang udah takdir lo buat dihina. Gak usah protes deh. Ngemeng-ngemeng… Di belakang lo itu apaan..?" Romano menunjuk kearah pundak Alfred.

Tentu saja, Alfred langsung loncat dan ngumpet di belakang Romano. Padahal di belakang dia hanya sebuah buku yang (sepertinya) di cantolin Nesia ke ranselnya.

"… Lo bikin gue jantungan aja, Romano!"

"Gue kan nanya itu apaan. Bukan berarti ada hantu di belakang lo, baka…" Romano langsung meraih buku yang di belakang Alfred.

"Lah? Ini buku yang tadi dibilang si Nesia kan? Exorcism for… dummies." Romano mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan nada terhina.

"Buhahaha! Berarti lo itu dummy!"

"… Mungkin aja maksudnya ini ditujukan buat lo, bukan gue," dengan santainya Romano langsung membuka buku tersebut.

"Uh… kayaknya kita bakal ketemu beberapa hantu lagi deh. Semoga aja sedikit…"

"Dan lo bener, Romano. Hantunya itu disebelah lo…" kata Alfred dengan santainya.

Romano hanya bisa bengong melihat hantu yang dengan genitnya nempel-nempel ke dia sambil cekikikan. Romano langsung horor sendiri.

"…Oke. Ini hantu kenapa ya..?" tanya Romano.

"Hum… Menurut buku ini, hantu ini hanya bisa dimusnahkan dengan cara menari bersama-sama dia."

"Maksud lo gue mesti berdansa ama dia?"

"…Turut berdukacita deh, Romano."

"Serius, woi."

"Kayaknya sih gak harus dansa. Yang penting nari bareng," kata Alfred.

"Oke… Alfred keluarin iPod lo deh. Biar lebih seru dikit."

"Sip!" Alfred langsung siap-siap pasang lagu yang 'heboh' aduhai.

Dan tentu saja Romano langsung kaget pas Alfred masang lagu Keong Racun, dan si hantu malah nari poco-poco sambil jingkrak-jingkrak sendiri.

Yaudah, Romano dan Alfred langsung kabur meninggalkan hantu yang gak waras tersebut.

Mereka terus berlari sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di depan perpustakaan.

"Sumpret, hantu tadi ga waras," kata Romano.

"Sumpret?"

"Sumpah lo kampret."

"Hantunya yang ga waras kenapa gue yang di sumpahin kampret!"

Romano hanya bisa memutar matanya.

"Ah, untung kita udah di sini," Romano mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Emang kenapa?"

"Baguslah, ini kan udah ujung sekolah. Tinggal keluar gerbang, kita bisa langsung ke asrama."

"BENER JUGA! Tumben lo pinter!"

"… Jadi lo itu minta di ajarin ama orang bego tadi..?" Romano langsung kesel mengingat alasan dia pulang telat tadi.

"Ahaha~ bercanda, cing.."

"Tau ah, gelap."

"Ya iyalah gelap. Kalo terang, mata lo pasti kelainan, Romano."

"… Jayus lo."

* * *

Mereka mengobrol sambil berjalan menuju gerbang. Tetapi mereka langsung ngibrit kearah mereka datang tadi dikarenakan ada vampir Cina datang sambil menodong pisau kearah mereka.

"WOI, WOI, WOI! NYANTAI MAN!"

"UDAHLAH, MENDING LO LANGSUNG BACA TU BUKU!" Romano langsung naik darah tapi sambil keringat dingin.

"OKE! Er… Kayaknya kita mesti ngasih sayur buat di potong sama itu makhluk.."

"Sayur..? Emang ada yang bawa sayur?"

"Tomat lo!"

"Uenak aje, lo kira gue mau ngerelain tomat gue buat di cincang ama itu makhluk!"

"Udahlah! Mending lo hilang satu tomat daripada lo hilang nyawa terus lo ga bisa ketemu Antonio lagi..!" Alfred langsung mengancam dengan nama Antonio.

"Ukh…" Romano hanya bisa memperhatikan tomat yang ada di tangannya itu, tetapi akhirnya dia merelakan tomatnya kepada sang vampir.

Begitu si vampir menerima tomat dari Romano, si vampir langsung nyengir ala kuda, dan memotong tomat tersebut di atas meja, seolah-olah dia sedang di acara memasak.

Alfred dan Romano langsung berteriak histeris karena senang, dan mereka langsung berlari ke gerbang. Sampai akhirnya mereka menyadari bahwa ada sebuah buku mendarat tepat di depan mereka.

Romano segera memungut buku tersebut, dan alangkah kagetnya mereka saat mereka melihat tulisan 'KALIAN KIRA SEMUA AKAN BERAKHIR BEGITU SAJA? KALIAN BELUM MELIHAT YANG TERAKHIR.'

"I-ini maksudnya apa..?" Romano langsung gemetaran.

"Gak tau deh. M-mending kita langsung pulang aja," Alfred langsung angkat kaki sambil menyeret Romano.

"Setuju." Romano langsung ikut angkat kaki.

Akhirnya, mereka sampai di gerbang asrama. Tapi, mereka melihat sesuatu berwarna putih di depan pintu asrama. Dan tentu saja mereka sudah tidak takut lagi. Kenapa? Udah biasa.

"O-oke.. Itu apa ya..?" tanya Romano.

"Gak tau. Gimana kalo kita langsung menghindar aja? Di buku gak ada cara musnahin-nya," kata Alfred sambil keringat dingin.

"GAK ADA! SERIUS LO!"

"SUMPAH! Gue ga bercanda! Dan gue serem..!"

Romano langsung melihat kearah hantu tersebut dengan hopelessnya.

"Yaudah. Kita lewatin aja, tapi kita mencar supaya dia gak bisa nangkep kita," kata Romano.

"Roger!"

Dan dengan begitu, mereka langsung tancap gas dan melewati hantu tersebut ala matrix, sambil slow motion pula. Si hantu hanya bisa melihat mereka karena dia tidak bisa menangkap mereka. Dan akhirnya, Romano dan Alfred pun selamat sampai asrama.

* * *

"ROMANO~ KAMU DARI MANA AJA! AKU KHAWATIR TAU GAK SIH!" Antonio langsung memeluknya erat.

"H-hadoh, jangan peluk-peluk ah, bodoh! Aku capek tau…" Romano hanya bisa pasrah karena dia langsung lemas.

"Kalian itu bikin cemas tau gak sih..?" bahkan sang kaisar sekolah –ketua OSIS, Arthur– pun rela begadang hanya untuk menunggu si dua murid nyasar tersebut.

"Iggy~ kamu tau gak sih kalo kita ketemu hal-hal yang aneh tadi! Serem banget..!"

Lalu Romano dan Alfred pun menceritakan pengalaman mereka tadi, sedangkan Antonio dan Arthur hanya bisa terbengong-bengong mendengar cerita mereka.

**The End

* * *

**

Well, itu dia ceritanya.. Sori kalo kepanjangan ya~ Tapi karena saya rada bosen, hasilnya jadi jayus banget.

* * *

**OMAKE**

_Jadi, sebenarnya kemana Indonesia..?_

Di gerbang sekolah…

"Lo gak apa-apa kan, Gil? Di kentutin pasti asum tuh," kata Nesia.

"Gigi lo asum. Lagian bukan asum, AWESOME tau! Dan gue tau lo pasti ngiri ama ke-awesome-an gue, makanya lo nyuruh dia ngentutin gue!" kata Gilbert.

"Bukan gitu.. Gue lagi sebel ama lo, makanya gue ga sengaja ngomong gitu…" jawab Nesia.

"Tapi serius, muka mereka kocak gila tadi..!" kata Elizaveta.

"Emang, aru. Gak nyangka kalo mereka bakal terjebak ama tipuan begitu, aru." Yao pun angkat suara.

"Hihihihi~ makasih udah ngebantu kami ya~"

"…Siapa tuh tadi..?" tanya Gilbert.

"Iih, mas.. Aku di sini lho~" jawab sang suara yang ternyata ada di atas mereka.

Mereka semua otomatis melihat ke atas, dan ternyata…

"MAMPUS, YANG ASLI DATENG!"

Dan mereka semua ngibrit.

"Ich~ kalian jahat dech~"

**The End (?)

* * *

**Anak-anak yang dari BISS dijamin tau cerita ini. XD

Nah, sekarang klik ke icon di bawah, plis review!


End file.
